The Uncommon Life
by mike411
Summary: Fox and Slippy's story of friendship.Takes place during the start of the academy and rolls on from there. Rated T just in case.


**This story revolves around the friendship of two unlikely characters and how they turned out to be such close friends. This is the story of Fox and Slippy.**

_Yeah I've known Fox since the longest. We used to be sparring partners, and he wasn't a bad fighter. Anyway,it surprised me how he ended up becoming friends with a Slimy. I mean at a glance it would seem that they were nothing more that just aquantances, but it turned out that they were truly friends.How they got that way...no one really knows the details but I hear they've been through a lot together._

Fox sat in his quarters looking out the window of the musty old train. Everything was silent except for the ca-ching ca-ching of the tracks colliding with the wheels of the train. Fox saw from a distance the sign that meant that the trip was nearly over. It read "Lylat Command Academy" and aparrently it's slogan was "We make commanders from scratch". Fox sighed and turned away from the window for a moment and stared at the chipped floral wallpaper designs on the wall of the train. His roomate on the train, Lloyd looked up from his magazine and gently said,"are you going to be sulking the whole trip?...look I know you lost your father in the war but worrying about that now won't help anything." Fox sighed again and nodded slightly.

They sat that way for a while since Lloyd had gone back to reading his article.Fox stared longingly out the window to reach some hidden strenght that had been tucked away from him, but failed to find any sign of that with the darkish clouds hovering outside. Fox pulled out a newspaper article that detailed the events that happened that day...the day his father vanished.He reviewed the article he had read countless times when he heard some squishy footsteps coming from around the corridor.The footsteps grew louder and when the figure reached their door, Fox was startled to see that it was a toad,a slimy.Llyod pulled his eyes from the paper and saw the slimy and immediatly grew furious. "Hey slimy, what are you doing in furry quarters huh? This place is not for you, go back to your little puddle in the ground."The black furred fox groweled. The toad turned around letting his large squishy eyes rest on the figure of the fox. He stood there for a few moments waiting for the action the fox would take.

This sort of disrespect toward Lloyd really angered him. How could a slimy ignore a furry? He raised to punch the slimy's lights out but was met with a hard smack from the slimy's tounge that sent him flying to the wall. After the slimy was satisfied enough with his victory he bobled away. The room grew quite again and it semmed as if nothing had happened except for the fact that Lloyd was lying on the ground angry at himself for getting beaten by a slimy. Fox had attempted to bring Lloyd's spirits back up but was met with constant barks, so Fox decided that he'd best leave him alone. He wandered out of the room and onto the corridor looking for any sign of anything to do. He was heading for the lunch area when he heard wimpering coming from a small closet room. Fox decided to open the door and found a smaller toad than the one that assaulted Lloyd cowering in the little closet. When the toad saw Fox his face grew white with fear."Please dont hurt me! I didn't do anything wrong ,please just leave me alone!! "Hurt you? why would I hurt you?" Fox asked,very confused as to what was going on. The toad however would speak no more so Fox ended up leaving, felling sorry for whatever had happened to that toad.

When he had gone back to his room he had found Lloyd asleep and snoring loudly. _Just my luck, now i'll never get to sleep F_ox thought as he slunked to his bed and covered his ears with the pillows that could not defend the hurricane-like snoring that Lloyd could produce.

Fox was awakened by a quick shove to his side. He quickly perked up and saw Lloyd grinning at him.It semmed he had forgotten the beating he had taken just the other day. "Come on, the academy awaits!" Lloyd said very anxious. Butterflies flew like crazy in Fox's stomach as they prepared to enter the academy. Once ouside the train, Fox caught his first glimpse of the academy. It was a beutiful shade of silver that caught the reflections of the sun in such a way that the arwing statues that surrounded it semmed to gleem in the light.The academy itself was rather small since the main interest was the outdoor training environment.Fox was given a nudge by Lloyd that told him to pay attention to the commander of the squad.

The commander walked through the doorway and stared at every new recruit.He was a dog with shades of black and brown and had a fierce stare that could break down even the toughest of soldiers."Attention"the dog barked,"I am commander Cross and I am the lead commander in the academy.I hope to mold each of you into the best fighters this side of the Lylat system!""Now" he countinued," time for your first day of military training, give me 100 push-ups each". The students were frustrated but they dare not show the commander, so everyone began doing them without any comments.

When the trainee's had gotten to their bunks Fox collapsed and wondered if he'd even be able to stand the first week. He stared up at the ceiling and saw a generic white color, partly chipped off from being there so long. He got up after staring at the wall for a while and walked to the corridor. Trainee's were allowed to go only outside, so he decided that would be the first place to investigate.Outside, he noticed a group of fox trainees huddled in a group whooping and laughing.Curious, Fox walked over and saw they were tormenting a toad.As Fox looked closer, he noticed that the toad was the one he had seen before in the closet.The foxes were throwing pails of mud on the toad and making obsene comments.Fox could take it no longer and grabbed a nearby pail and tossed it onto the head of the lead fox bully."Hey whoah!"the fox yelled and tumbled to the ground.This alerted the other foxes who surrounded Fox and made sure he had no escape.The bully leader had gotten up and was in the center with Fox looking at him from head to toe. "Hey, whats up?"the fox said,"Why you insist on helping out this bag of slime?...oh, I get it your a slime-hugger.aren't you?" The lead fox punched Fox sharply in the stomach and then quickly in the face. Fox was down with the force of the impact and clenching his stomach. "Don't ever let me catch you making a fool of me again!"

Fox sat miserably in his bed felling foolish for trying to stop a beatdown. I'm just not strong enough,Fox thought to himself. He layed down staring at the ceiling looking for that same false hope that evaded him on the train but it seemed to him that there was none to be found. His thoughts were interupted when two grotuesque bulgy slime eyes stared him in the face.It was the toad from before."Can I help you?" Fox questioned."Well I just wanted to say thanks for helping me,not much people would ever want to help a slimy.By the way my name is Slippy."The green toad replied.Fox saw that a geniune smile of kindness was forming on the toad's lips and Fox could not help but do the same."The name is Fox, I never really talked to a sli...er toad before but I hope that nothing like that ever happens to you again."They exchanged a handshake and with that Slippy exited the room.Fox then resumed looking for the hope he had lost and saw a small glimer in the sky.

**Guess it kind of revolves around life in the academy also huh? Hope you liked it.This is my first true step at writing a good story.please R&R. It had to be said anyways.**


End file.
